NiiSan!
by SocialClassHouse
Summary: "Nii-San, What the Hell!" Sasuke yelled, as he was tackled on the bad, by Itachi.  "Such a foul mouth, for a younger brother. I think I might have to punish you." Itachi Said beging to strip his brother.  Yaoi Warning! :D
1. Chapter 1

**My first M rated Yaoi story! Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>"Nii-san!" Sasuke yelped in shock, as he was tackled by Itachi, both landing on a bed.<p>

"Foolish brother, did you really think you'd get off that easy?" Itachi said, with a devilish smirk.

"Itachi, what the hell!" Sasuke protested, and tried to break free from his grasp, but it was no use. Itachi was still stronger.

"Such fowl language, for a young brother, I think I need to punish you." Itachi said laughing, with a bitter taste.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at his older, bitchy, brother. Though Itachi was never the type to get in your nerves, it got on Sasuke's nerves when he wanted to play. Itachi smiled, as he began to strip his brother. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, trying to stop him. Itachi stopped with he got Sasuke's shirt off, and began to study Sasuke's structure. "Ita-Gn!" Sasuke was cut short when Itachi quickly kissed Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked at this, but out of reaction kissed back. 'The fuck? Itachi is… he… I… This gay incest fag!' Sasuke thought, but soon found a small sensation in his stomach. 'Huh? What the hell? This feeling… Do I?... No, no, oh, no fucking way!' He protested in his mind. "Nnnnn..." Sasuke moaned, shocking Sasuke, and Itachi. 'No fucking Way!' Sasuke thought, in shock to his own reaction.

They both carried on, and Sasuke would moan every time Itachi bit, Sasuke's lower lip.. Itachi licked the lower half of Sasuke's lip, asking permission to enter. Sasuke opened his mouth, but knew something wasn't right. Itachi allowed his tongue to explore the structure of his mouth. 'What's going on?' Sasuke asked hisself. 'I can't control my body... what did this asshole do to me?' Sasuke asked still trying to regain control of his body. After a few minutes, Sasuke decided to give in, letting Itachi get his way. Soon they were both in a war, over dominance. Itachi soon backed off, to catch his breath, both panting a little. "Huh... Sasuke, you are quit talented at what you do, otouto... huh..." Itachi complimented as he began to make his way down, to Sasuke's chest.

"Nii-San, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Sasuke asked in a lustful tone, 'Was that my voice?' Sasuke questioned.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a foul mouth." Itachi said focusing on Sasuke's nipples. Itachi leaned down and licked the left nipple, and began to pinch the other.

"Gnn..." Sasuke moaned.

"Tch. Sasuke, you are to easy to figure out." Itachi said slightly releaved. 'Atleast I can tease him easier.' Itachi thought, as he began to suck on Sasuke's nipple.

"Gnnn... huh... nnnn... Ni-Nii-san, sto-stop it... That h-hurts..." Sasuke complained, but Itachi ignored him, and became rougher. "Gnn... Nii-San, stop it... huuh..." Sasuke moaned, cuasing Itachi to swap sides.

Soon, Itachi stopped to study Sasuke some more. Sasuke's face wasn't to exciting, he was bairly blushing, and his moaning was still on Itachi's first level. "Okay otouto, I'll stop, but it's not over." Itachi smirked devilish, again. "Lets go on to the 'Next' step" Itachi said, as Sasuke's face changed. Sasuke began to worry, about what the 'Nest Step', was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so SHORT! I have a few probs, i gotta deal with. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait... well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Itachi giggled, knowing his young brother is going to enjoy the "Brotherly Time". "So Otouto, are you ready?" He said, smirking as he began to lick Sasuke's stomach causing Sasuke to squirm around, and shiver when Itachi licked his sides.<p>

"Nii-San….." Sasuke moaned, licking his lips.

"Hush, Otouto." Itachi shushed, as he slowly eyed Sasuke's pants line. Teasing Sasuke was mainly what Itachi was focusing on doing, but he tried horribly not to tare Sasuke's close off and take him, without any preparations. Slowly Itachi came up to Sasuke's neck.

"Gnnn... Ni-Nii-san..." Sasuke moaned, as Itachi licked his neck. When Itachi found a smooth spot, he bit Sasuke, pretty hard. "HUUuuuuH! Nii-San! Gnnn!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi licked it, as if apologizing, "Huushh... Otouto.."Itachi hushed before coming down to Sasuke's pants line. "The hell with this..." Itachi whispered to himself. Tracing the pant line with his fingers, Sasuke seemed to be shivering left, and right, with each cold touch.

"Nii-San, stop teasing me..." Sasuke complained. Words that Itachi wanted to hear.

"Okay, Otouto..." A smirk slowly grew upon the Uchiha's face, as he began to take Sasuke's pants off. "Otouto, your so..." Itachi began, blushing red.

"So what-, Nii-San?" Sasuke wondered, as his Nii-Sans eyes grew.

"Your so cute!" Itachi said giggling a bit. Without a responce, Itachi began to suck, beginning at a slow pace.

"Gnn... huuuhh... Ni-Nii-San!" Sasuke moaned louder, and louder as Itachi picked up the pace. "Nii-San!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi, without hesitation licked up his pace faster, until he was satisfied with the screams coming from Sasuke. "N-Nii-San! Huuuuh!" Sasuke screamed, soon gripping Itachi's hair. Itachi began to lick at the same time, as he steadied his tempo out.

Sasuke began to sweat, as he screamed for his brother. "Huuh! Nii-San! Nii-San stop! Stop, I-I have to-" Sasuke screamed. Knowing that his brother was going to cum, Itachi picked up his tempo, and began to rub Sasuke's balls. "Nii-San!" Sasuke screamed, as he shot his seed in Itachi's mouth. Itachi didn't alow one drop to escape as he swallowed.

"Huh... huh... huh... Otouto, your very sweet..." Itachi said as he panted. Sasuke sat up, and looked at Itachi. His cheeks were red, and he was somewhat sweaty.

"Nii-San?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can I-"

"Yes, Otouto..." Itachi said with excitment.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired now...<strong>

**Itachi: Your sick.  
>Me: You know you enjoyed it!<br>Sasuke: I know I'm wondering WTF Got into Itachi!  
>Itachi: N-Nothing Otouto.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi sat up, and leaned back, resting against his arms. "Nii-San..." Sasuke said, slowly leaning into a kiss. 'How am I going to get out of this?... Hmm...' Sasuke thought trying to plan out, how to escape this situation. He pulled back, looking around. Sasuke's eyes widen when he noticed a camera in the corner of the room. "Oh Shit!" Sasuke said, in shock.

"Otouto?" Itachi asked, following Sasue's eyes. "Oh shit..." Itachi said in a board tone. 'So, Madara spying again I see' Itachi thought flipping of the camera. Sasuke got up, and put his clothes back on, being sure to hide from the camera.

"Itachi, what the hell did you do to me, I couldn't control my body." Sasuke said staring at him, with a blank reddish face.

"No time for questions Sasuke, we have to go kick some Uchiha Ass." Itachi said getting up, and grabbing his cloak. Sasuke cracked his knuckles, and stood up, waiting for Itachi.

"Lets go then." Sasuke said, with a hint of being pissed in his voice. Both left the room, making there way down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" Tobi ran back and for trying to figure out what to do. "What am I going to do? What?" then he stopped. Pein was sprawled out on the floor with a nose bleed, drooling as he tried to regain control. "Hmmm... Tobi has an idea." a devilish smirk grew upon the masked man.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Uchiha!" A silvered hair man called. Both of the brothers stopped, and turned to see violet orbs right behind them. "Leader-"Sama" needs you, in the camera room, place." The silver Jashinist said, scratching his head. "Shit, he sounded pretty pissed off. I guess it's 'cause he found that Tobi pisses in his coffee before giving it to him." He smiled, and yet couldn't hold back laughing. "T- Tobi! You son of a bitch," He said holding his stomach as he laughed, "Remind me, I still owe 'ya one!" Hidan standing back wiping a small tear from his eye. Though Itachi couldn't hold back a short giggle, along with a wide smile, and Sasuke was laughing to hard to notice.<p>

Sasuke got a small idea, and look straight at Hidan. Hidan stopped to give a small glare back at the Uchiha, but lightened up when he noticed a small spark in his eyes. "Hey, Hidan," Sasuke said flickering his eyes back between Itachi, and Hidan. "You wanna help us kick some Madara ass?" Sasuke said smirking.

The look on Hidan's face, Priceless! "I'll take that as a yes." Itachi said smiling, with a wicked smile.

"Well come on then! I wanna kick that asshole's mask off." Hidan said pumped up and ready for a fight. All three started down the hall, on there way to Madara.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" Tobi still ran around. "Tobi has to hide, Tobi has to hide!" He said frantically. Deidara who happened to be passing by was looking around for Kakuzu.<p>

"Hey, Tobi, where is Kaku-!" Deidara was tackled by Tobi, and was being crushed under a heavy weight. "T- Get off!"

"After you blow Tobi up, Sempie!" Tobi said hugging Deidara.

"Gladly!" Deidara said but then stopped, "Wait,... What did you do Tobi?"

"No- Nothing S- Sempie!"

"Then why do you want me to blow you up?"

"B- Becuase, you havn't for a while and Tobi want's to know your fine."

"To back, I don't have any clay right now. Bye Tobi, good luck having your ass kicked by Itachi"

"WHAT? DEIDEI!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, sorry I havn't posted this in a while! School is horrible! Well, R&amp;R!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Man, TBH Hidan is my favoret character, so yeah... OH AND! HidaXIta Lime Warning, So if you dont want to read that than pay attention to the HidaIta warning, and ending. So... oh and on a nother note, I HATE SCHOOL!**

* * *

><p>Hidan, Itachi, and Sasuke quickly made there way down the hall, and soon found an orange swirled masked man laying on the floor. They herd a slight mumble, as they walked towards him. "Is he dead?" Hidan asked in a light happy tone.<p>

"No, just stupid." Sasuke said, poking Tobi with a stick, as all three of them crouched down to get a better look.

"Hm... Well, he might be both, but we're still gonna kick his ass." Itachi said cracking his knuckle loudly. Tobi jumped up, and scooted back against a wall. The three men stoop up, and walked towards him without mercy.

"N- No, T- Tobi didn't do anything!"

"You're right, _Tobi_ didn't do anything, but _Madara _did. No, unless you want me to kick off that mask to show Madara, I think you might want to listen and delete that vidoe of me and Sasuke!" Itachi said grabbing Tobi by the collar of his cloak. Hidan stood amazed by the Uchiha, and now had a new respect for him. Not to mention a new feeling, that slowly bubbled in his stomach.

"Fine Itachi, I'm Madara, what do you want?"

"I want you to DELETE that damn video," Itachi said ready to punch

"And if I don't?"

"Say bye bye to your mask, and any dignity, and pride you've ever had." Itachi said with a devilish smirk. Hidan was nudged by Sasuke, which snapped Hidan out of his day deam.

"Hidan," Sasuke whispered, "Why are you blushing?" He asked luaghing a little.

"I'm not asshole!" Hidan whispered back. It wasn't long that both of them herd a loud crash, and then happen to see Madara on the other side of the wall. "Eh?"

"Damn it Itachi, you didnt tell me that you were going to attack him yet!"

"Not now Otuoto..." Itachi said, his fist so tight that his knuckles became white. Sasuke was pretty suprised at the Uchiha. "Now let the fun begin" Itachi said walking in the room.

"Your fast Itachi. Not like your little brother. Heh, who would have guessed that you-"

"Shut the hell up Madara!" Itachi screamed as he kicked Madara in the side of his face. "I've had it with you and your preverted ass."

"Itachi it's only a clip."

"No Sasuke, it's more than that." Itachi said closing his eyes, as he walked over the screens. He pushed a button and a CD ejected from the side. Itachi took it, and snapped it in half.

"I- Itachi, what are you saying?" Hidan asked, eyeing the masked man.

"I mean this man has done many things," Itachi said, darkening his expropriation. ", things that can never be taken away." (Ladies, i present the plot! 8D) Itachi turned and walked out of the gaping hole in the wall. "Come on Sasuke" Itachi said tightening his fists, until his knuckles were white. Hidan seemed to be shocked by the way Itachi spoke. His voice fluctuated with anger.

"Comeing Nii-san..." Sasuke said with an upset tone. As soon as both Uchiha's left, Hidan walked over to see the masked man. He grabbed the man by the collar of his cloak, and shook him a bit.

"Tobi," Hidan whispered, he shook the man a little bit more. "Tobi!" he yelled in a whisper. When the young boy didn't respond, Hidan stood up, and tightened his fist. He starred off into space, thinking about what Itachi ment by, 'Things that can never be taken away.', after sometime Hidan was snapped back to reality when he herd a small thud that came from the one of the speakers at the camera's. "Eh?" Hidan wondered and walked to investigate. Hidan stopped when he saw Itachi and Ssuke having angrey sex, yet again being cuaght on tape. He sighed slowly. He watched, and studied Itachi carefully, and soon was lost in his thoughts. 'So Sasuke is the uke. Itachi is the Seme. That means if what Kakuzu told me was true, then Itachi would be the seme compared to me.' He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when the moans of Sasuke interrupted.

_"Sa- Sasuke... D- Don't st-" _Itachi moaned. Hidan couldn't help but notice what was going on. He looked away shamefully. He noticed that this some how turned him on.

'The hell? How is thi-' He stopped and felt a warm liquid on his lips. He tasted it, 'Blood? Oi, the humidity in the room must be getting to me..' He thought, he began to walk out of the room, when he was grabbed by the ankle. Hidan looked back to see Madara grabbing his ankle. "What the fu- Gah!" Hidan screamed, as hit the floor. He tryed to grab his ankle, but Madara dis allowed it. "What the Fuck did you to my fu- Ah!" Hidan screamed, as Madara gripped tighter to his ankle. Hidan yanked his ankle away, and held it. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need to tell you a warning." A deep, dark voice came from the mask.

"W- Wha- Who are you?" Hidan asked, shocked by the dramatic change in the supposedly 'young' Akatsuki member.

"Fool, that is none of your concern, for now, I am someone you listen to."

"Okay, what ever, you fucking heathen." Hidan stated.

"I need to warn you about Itachi. He is dangerous. With his eyes, he can use the sharingon, but he's more dangerous without his Sharingon than with it." Madara spoke quietly. Hidan looked around, soon herd what Madara was talking about.

_"I- Itachi, wh- what did you do to me, anyways?" _

_"Shut up, Sasuke." _Itachi huffed. Hidan's nose soon dripped with blood. Madara grabbed him and pulled him closer, to look him in the eye.

"Your testosterone levle has increased. Your skin is red, and your nose is bleeding. This means Itachi is targeting you." Madara said, lightening up.

"Wh- What?" Hidan said surprised. "F- Fu- Fuck y- You, wh- why ar-e y-ou so cons-erned anyways?" Hidan stuttered. His stomach began to turn, and groan. Hidan grabbed, and held his stomach. "G- Got to go" Hidan said getting up and quickly rushing to the bath room. Soon sounds of joy filled the halls, echoing into silence.

* * *

><p><strong>(HidaXIta lime warning!)<strong>

After half an hour, Itachi walked out of the bathroom. His hair was down and somewhat dripping with water. Hidan began to pass by, when he stopped and pushed the Uchiha, unexpectedly up against the wall. "Wah, uh, Hidan?" Itachi asked. Hidan starred at him, and soon blushed redder then a strawberry.

"Uchiha," He said said, looking the Uchiha up and down. Before Itachi knew it, Hidan had kissed him, deeply shoving his tongue into the Uchiha's warm cavern.

"Gmm? Gnnnnnehmm! Mmm- Gm!.. Gn...! Mnn..." Itachi moaned. Hidan pulled away, slowly panting, but the Uchiha panted faster. "H- Hidan..." Itachi panted.

"I- I'm sorry Uchiha. I d- Gmn..." Hidan was cut off, as Itachi kissed him right back, demanding more. Hidan had one hand against the wall, and the other around Itachi's waist. Itachi slowly unzipped the older man's cloak revealing his chiseled body. Itachi slowly felt the warm man's torso, following the design of his muscles. Hidan pulled away, and slowly worked his way to the Ushiha's neck, slipping his hands under Uchiha's shirt. 'Damn, this Uchiha is smooth, and cold!,' Hidan thought. Itachi moaned when Hidan nibble on a spot under Itachi's jaw. Hidan worked his way down, and soon slipped off Itachi's shirt. Hidan looked at the young man carefully. 'He doesn't have many features, but he's a weasel. So-' Hidan stops. He realizes, that the Uchiha's eyes are full of lust. Hidan remembers what Madara told him. He pulled away quickly, shocked by what he saw.

**(HidaXIta Lime over)**

_"What's the matter Hidan? Afraid of a little fire?" _Itachi spoke, his voice lustful, and almost unrecognizable. A smirk across his face.

"Uchiha..." Hidan whispered. He stepped back, and grabbed his neckalace. "wha-"

_"Nothing is wrong with me Hidan, I'm just in need of some assistance... maybe you can be him?" _Itachi said, slowly darkening his expression,_ "You see Hidan, I need someone that will let me fuck them, anytime, and not be hurt by it. You are immortal which means you heal fast, your just my type then." _Itachi said walking up to the silver haired Jashinist. He giggled evily, as he pushed the Immortal into a wall. Hidan crashed in the Kitchen, he had cuts on his back, and a brused hip.

"What the hell happened to you Itachi?" Hidan screamed as Everyone else in the Kitachen jumped up, to help Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sup MotherF**kers! Sorry, I'm out of character right now, you see I'm obsessed with two things:<strong>

**-Hidan**

**-Gamzee**

**Now Gamzee is from Homstuck and he Always said "Motherfuckin' Mericles!" So if I say Mother fucker alot, don't take it personaly. Lol, anyways sorry it took so long. School has been pounding me hard with Boys, Homework, Orchestra, Drama, and bullshit. So lolz to this weak, and Fuck the next. Haha, I feel happy. I know I gotta watch my language, but it's kind of hard when someone pisses you off, and your a fan of Hidan; the guy that sais fuck, asswipe, fuckass, fucker, fag, bitch, whore, slut, damn, shit, fuck, fuckface, fucking bitch, fagget, fugly, ass sucker, cock sucker, mother fuck, and many more! :D I love Hidan becuase of it. X3 Yersh, and so yet a nother Saterday night over. **

**Next chapter update NEXT SATURDAY! O_O 8D**

**Authers Note: READ HOMESTUCK AT ! AND DRINK ENERGY DRINK!**


End file.
